Love
by HiKaRiKu
Summary: Yuuki was found in the rain by a boy named Riku.He took her in and soon fell in love,but he never showed his feelings...
1. Riku!

Koi:Riku-kun!

I woke up cold,wet,in the dark(which i hated),it was raining,didn't know where i was.

"Mommy?Daddy?Where are you?"I started crying.Im only 7 years old!

I finally found out that there was a note on my dress i had on.It said:

"Dear Yuuki,

This is your mother and father.I'm sorry your father and I have

left you.But,we couldn't afford all of us!I'm So Very Sorry!

3

Mommy and Daddy"

I started crying more.Because of anger...Because of sadness...

"Are you okay?"

I turned around and saw a boy with blue silver-ish hair.

" My...My parents left me..."

He gasped.I felt my eyes get watery..He than looked at me and said "hey,don't

cry...''he gasped."I Know!You can stay at my house!"

I looked at him.Looking in his eyes to see if I can trust him.I nodded.I held his hand

and left to his house.(he's the same age as her!)

"So,what's your name?"

"Yuuki."

"My name's Riku."

"Will we always be friends?"

"Of Course!"

"Forever and Ever?"

"Yes,Forever and Ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

End


	2. New Mother

Love:New Mother

"Hello,Riku.Oh My!And who's this?"the lady with the blue hair said.

"Yuuki."I answered.

"Mommy,can she stay at our house forever and ever?"Riku

asked.

"I'm Afraid not,Riku...She has her own family to go home to."She

said.

"But-Her..Her family left her!"He said disappointed.

She gasped"Oh my goodness,I apologize.Of course you can stay."

She then hugged me and said,"I know how you feel.."

"So she can stay!"Riku asked excitely.

"Yes...She can.."

"Forever and Ever?"

"Yes Riku."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She and Hugged Both of us.

Five Minutes Later...

She's Still hugging us...

...--...

0...

End


	3. We'll Always Be Together

Love:We'll always Be Together...

It was 9:00 and was time to go to sleep.

We slept in sepreate beds.In the room it was dark and weird.

"R-Riku?"I asked seeing if he was still awake.

"Yeah?"He answered turning to me and sees me shaking.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah,But...I'm Afraid..."I answered.

"Of what?"He asked.

I didn't answer,makeing him stand up."Yuuki?Yuuki,you still there!Yuuki!"

"Yeah?"

I heard him sigh and said,"Don't scare me like that..."

"Hehe,sorry.."I Nervously laughed.

I then said,"I'm afraid that I will have a bad dream and no one will be there for me..."

"Yuuki...I'll aways be there for you...Come,you can sleep with me tonight."He then

patted on the bed softly.

I walked to his bed,not hesitating at all..

I finally got used to the darkness,when Riku started to close his eyes.I then got scared

again.

I instantly got shakey and started to move closer to Riku...Really close...I finally stop

shaking when I put my head on Riku's chest...I then heard his heart beat...

I heard him gasped quietly.He was so...so warm...After the few hours being cold

and wet,this was Heaven...

"I'll always be there for you,Yuuki...No matter what happens,no matter

how far away from each other..We'll always be together,Yuuki...Always..."He whispered.

"Thank you...Riku..."

Than I kissed him on the cheek,and went back to Riku's chest.

He didn't move for awhile...I guess he was too shocked by that kiss I gave him...


	4. Running Out of Air

Love:Day Before My Birthday!

Disclaimer:Thank You SOOO much Raven2008!Your my first Reviewer!Every day

I'd go to this website and see if anyone would review.No did except you!Thank you

Soo Much!

"Yuuki!Yuuki,Wake up!Yuuki!"

"Huh?"I stod up alittle and ended up just 5 cm. away from his face.

I blushed of the felt of him breathing right in my face.I saw him blush too.

"Umm...What were you doing just staring out in the blue?"He asked.

I turned to the side,and stood up."Just thinking about the first time we met."I smiled.

He started to blush again."Oh My Gosh!Really?I'm flattered!"He said in a girly voice.

Of course that made me laugh."Oh Riku...I was being serious you know!"I punched

him in the arm.

"Oww!Hey,you had to laugh sometime!"Riku laughed.

"Hey,Riku!"Sora called from behind him.

"What?"Riku asked.

"Love Yuki!"he said in a sing song voice.

I saw a faint blush on Riku's face.

"Hey,Sora!"Riku called out.

"What?"He questioned.

"Shut Up!"Riku yelled in a regular voice.

That made me laugh hard.

"What?But,you said-"Sora was confused.

"I said,SHUT UP!"Riku barked at Sora.

I started Rolling on the sand,laughing.

Sora started to blush and pout.

Riku chuckled and then reached out with his hand to me and said,"That was Fun!Ok,you can stop now..."

Teehee!S-Sorry!hehe..I...I can't!hahaha!"I laughed.There was a HUGE grin on my face...

"Wha?-Why?"He questioned."I-I-I-can't-hehehe-stop-teehee-la-laughing!"

My face turned red with laughter.

Riku started to laugh."You've got to be kidding!Come on..it's getting annoying..."

I tryed to stop laughing,but it didn't stop!Then I got Scared!

"Ri-Riku!-I-heh-I..."

He heard how scared i was and said,"What is it!"

"I-I I can't breath!hehe"I said.

I was running out of air fast!Soon...Soon...I pasted out...

A voice in my head said,"YUUKI!"

That voice...That voice was Riku's...


	5. Paopu Fruit

"huh?"I woke up and saw that I was in his bed,next to it was Riku,siting in a chair.

His hair was dangling in front of his face."Riku?"

"Yu...Yuuki!"He then hugged me."You were out cold for a week!"Some reason I saw his eyes water.

"I...I was so worried,Yuuki..."

Riku started crying.It was the first time I've seen him cry.When we were smaller,he only cried If I went

away for 10 seconds.Now,He grew up and and stopped but if I'm gone for half a day,I heard he cries when

no one is around.

"Ri..Riku.."

"Yu..Yuuki...I need to..to tell you something!"He started to blush really hard."I need to tell you that..That I L-"

"Hey,Riku,she's awake?Oh...Um sorry to barg in at a bad time!"Kairi said.Seeing that we were hugging.

"Oh Riku...Crying AGAIN?She's awake now!"

"Hey Kairi!"I said letting go of Riku.He just Held Tighter!"Sorry,Um I'm in a Hugging section right now.."

"hehe..That's Ok.Sora's about to come,and-"

"Hey guys!Yuuki-"He than Looked at us hugging and said,"Ahhhh!I see Purple!"He than shielded his eyes.

"Shut Up Sora!And exactly what do you mean by Purple?"Riku Asked.

"Boys are Blue and Girls are Pink.When you put them together,they make Purple!"Sora explained.

"Eww...Sora!Quit Being nastly!I'm sure They weren't Doing THAT!"Kairi said wih a disgusted look.

She than Whispered in my ear,"Were Ya?"

I Blushed Madly."Of Course Not!"I Then looked at Riku,staring out in the blue,blushing.Oh no... what were

Hopefully he's not thinking what I think He's thinking...Some reason,he changed alot while I was gone...

"Um...Cya,I'm gonna go check out the sunset..."

"Want me to go with you?"Riku asked,making everyone look at him.

"Umm...Nah,It's ok..."I said,walking away.

On the Paopu Fruit Tree

"Why did Riku turn this way?"I asked Myself...

I found myself Picking a Paopu Fruit from the tree and eating it,when I finally realize something.

"Oh No!I'm not supposed to eat a Paopu Fruit unless I share it with someone I care for deeply!It's against the rules

to eat one for yourself."

Luckily,I saw Riku Training on the beach.I care for him deeply!Well..the story is supposed to be shared with the one you

Love actually..Should I risk it?I mean,we'll be together forever!Like when we Promised each other when we first met... Wait...Did that promise mean anything?Cause...If we get married...I blushed.I-I mean to other people...the promise will be broken...and I Never brake a promise!That means...

I blushed even more.Well...He is a little cute...Well...he's cute CUTE...Umm...I mean,REALLY Cute...I started to blush really hard now!But,Is he cute enough to marry?

I turned and looked at Riku on the beach.He was still training.He than turned and looked at me.He smiled and winked at me.I Blushed harder now!I did a nervous smile back.Then I turned back and looked at the sunset.

Oh My Gosh!Was he flirting or something!But that smile made my day...And he winked at me!

I turned back once again.He was sweating really hard.Than the unthinkable happened!He started to take his shirt off!

OH MY GOSH!HE TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF !I started blushing so hard!But,Oh gosh,look at his body!Ooo,biceps...

But,Umm...I guess me's good enough to marry...

I was in a hurry,so I when and jumped down the bridge.But then my skirt flew up and showed my blue underwear!I blushed SOOOO hard!"AHHH!"

I looked at Riku.He was blushing hard.

Riku then ran to me and said,"Oh No!Are you ok?"

"Ummm..."


	6. Purple

Love:Purple!

Disclaimer:Warning!This Chapter Has the word,'Panties'!And PG-13!So watch out!

"Umm...I think..."And I felt a shock of pain.I had a bruise

on my right thiegh.It was a big bruise.

"This can't be good..."He started to pick me up.(remember he still has no shirt on!)

"Kyaa!What are you doing?"I asked blushing.

"I'm gonna take you to the Cave,That's where my things are.Just in case I get hurt."Then he started to walk to the Cave.

"Ummm...Riku?"

"hmm?"

"Am I heavy?"That wasn't the question I wanted to ask but I wanted to know.

"What?Are you kidding!Your lighter than Kairi!And your older than her!"Riku laughed.He started to bounce me in his arms.His strong arms...His-Wait!Why am I talking about his arms!

Then I looked at his chest.hehehe...nice bod...I blushed.

"Something,wrong?Your Face is red.Like if you were blushing or your hot."He put his hand on my head."you don't have a fever...You must be blushing.Why is that?"he asked.

"Umm...I uh-ehehehe.."I blushed."Umm...You took your shirt off...ehehe..."I blushed even more.

"That?Oh,I do that when it's too hot to handle...But I can't believe you blushed because of that!When we were smaller,your mom made us bath together all the way to 5th grade!With NO chothes on,and NOW you blush?Hehe...kinda suprising..."Riku laughed.

"Hehe,Well now you have abs and a six pack!I bet the all that training you do went to your chest!You didn't have that then!Hahaha!"I then closed my mouth and blushed even more.I can't believe I said that out loud!I thought.

Riku looked at me."Ohh...Soo,that's why!Haha,I guess.Hmm...Is that what girls like?Wnat me to train more so I can get them bigger?"Riku grined.

"Hmm...You can If you want,But I like them the way they are now..."I said closing my eyes...I don't care what he thinks...I'm in Love!

"..."

We finally reached the cave.I saw the stuff next to the drawing of Riku and me.

He then put me next to the big rock.

"I'm...gonna need you to lift your leg up."I did as I was told. I then saw a faint blush on his face.

You could barely see all the bruise.

"Umm..."He blushed hard.

"Something wrong?"I asked.

"I uhh...ehehehe..."

"?"

"Umm...I'm gonna need you to uhhh...Take...Take off your skirt...To umm...see the whole,bruise...ehehe..."Riku nervously laughed looking the other way,blushing...

"What!Are you crazy!I'm NOT doing THAT!Perv.."I blushed.

"No,I'm serious!I need you to take off your skirt."

"No!"

"Come on,Unless you want to be bruised forever..."He started to walk away.

"No wait!"He turned back,"umm...I guess i have to..."I blushed as i start to take my skirt off,revealing my blue panties...again...

Riku said nothing.Just stand there watching me take my skirt off with no expression on his face what so ever.

After I finished,He then looked at my bruise."Hmmm..."

"Umm...Can you finish quickly?I don't feel right letting you look at me like that..."I Blushed.

"Sure."He then rubbed some stuff on me.

"Ahh!Cold.."I shivered.

"Almost finished..."He then put some weird clothe around my leg..."Done!"He said Smiling.

"Finally!"I put my skirt back on and started to stand up,but some reason I started to fall!

But just before I fell to the ground,Riku cought me."You ok?"

I blushed."Umm...Y-Yeah..."

"I think it's best if I helped you back to my house..."He said carring me(bride style)over to our home.

At the House

When Riku and I went into the house,we saw Sora and Kairi."Hey Riku,Yuuk-"Kairi's mouth dropped open."Riku,what in the world!"Sora Cried.He saw me,In Riku's Arms,and Riku in no shirt.

"AHH!WE SEE PURPLE!"Sora and Kairi yelled.

"Shut up..."Riku and I said.

"But seriously,why are ya'll..umm...like that?Riku Is holding you in his arms!Bride style!And Riku is wearing...No shirt!"Kairi said looking at both of us together.

"Ughh...Too long of a Story..."

I said Trying to stand While Riku helped.

It failed completely.

I almosted fell...again...

Til Riku cought me.

"umm...Thanks..."I blushed.

"Why don't I take you to our room..."

In Our Room

"So…You feeling Ok?"

"Yeah…Thanks…"

The was a long silence…

I finally realized that I still had the Paopu fruit in my hand.

I started to blush.

"You Ok?"Riku asked.

"Huh!I uhh…"

"Hmm?You seem alittle off today…Something wrong?"Riku said in a concerned look.

"I uhh…Riku…I uhh…If you wanted to share the Paopu fruit with me…"I blushed,looking down showing him the Paopu fruit.


	7. LOL

Love:LOL

"Umm.."I heard him stutter.

I looked up.He was blushing.

"You..You don't have to…"I said finally.

"I uhhh…I-"Riku just sat there,staring at the Paopu fruit.

In the corner of my eye I saw the door suddenly slowly open.

"Crap!"

I quickly took the Paopu fruit and put it behide my back.I didn't want the others to know.

"Yo,Yuuki!I heard about what happened."A girl about her age came in.She had hair that hang down half way down her back and is a deep almost blood red color, her eyes is deep cold black.

"Ughh!Kaori!Get Out of Our Room!"I start to stand and tried to walk over to her but failing.I fell to the floor.

"Yuuki!"I heard Riku yell.They came to me and tried to pick me off the ground.

"Ahahahahaha!"Kaori Pointed at me,laughing.

"Ehehe…I guess I didn't heal yet did I?"I nervously laughed.

Riku sighed."Not even close.It hasn't even been an hour!Oh Yuuki…Your so careless these days…"Riku said putting he's hand on he's head.

"Awww…Riku…You don't Have to be SOOO mean!"I playfully said.

"Haha!I'm NEVER mean!Your just soft…"Riku said lifting me up and on the bed.

"I'm not soft!"I pouted.

"Yes you are!AND your ticklish!"Riku said,tickling me.

"Ahahahaha!St-stop!Hahahaha!"I said trying to tickle Riku also.

"Ahahaha!You stop!heh heh!"Riku laughed.

We started to roll on the floor tickling each other.

"urr….I'm leaving you Lover alone now.."Kaori said leaving to room.

"I don't think they heard me…"Kaori mumbled under her breath.

And she was right.They were way too busy' to hear what she had to say.

"I can-can't take to anymore!Hahaha!I give!I GIVE!Hahahaa!"Riku laughed."Now stop tickling me already!Haha!"

"Not until you stop!hehehe!"I giggled.

"Hahahaha!O-Ok,Ok!We both stop at the same time!Hehehe,D-Deal?"Riku said,making me nod with laughter.

I counted."One…hehe!T-Two..Three!"I stopped tickling Riku.

But to my surprise,HE Didn't!He just when faster and more!

"AHAHAHAHA!Riku!St-Stop!T-Too Ticklish!Ahahaha!"I Laughed.

Then Sora and Kairi came in the room.

"Urr…"Sora saw Riku tickling me and me laughing.

"H-Help!Ahahaha!"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other.Then they started tickling me!

"What?No!"I started to laugh like crazy!

They them stopped when Riku's mom came in.

"What's going on it this room?"

"Urrr..."Riku looked at me.

Payback!Muahahahaha!I started to tickle Riku!"Aha!Revenge!"

Soon,Sora and Kairi followed.

"Muahahaha!"

"?"

His mother was completely confused.

Then to my surprise,she started to tickle Riku too!

"What The?Ahahaha!"Riku laughed.

"That's for tickling me!"I said still ticking Riku.

"St-Stop!"

"Muahahahaha!You don't tickle the Queen!The Queen tickles you!"I cackled.

"Ok!Ok!I give,I give!Just stop tickling me!"Riku laughed.

I finally stopped and said,"Muahahaha!I'm the Tickle Queen!"

Riku stood up and said,"Oh really?Then we'll see about that!"

"He started tickling me again!

"Ughh...This will go on for HOURS!I'm just gonna leave."

Sora said,making Kairi nod.

"Ok..Bye Sora.Bye Kairi.I'm going to make dinner for Riku and Yuuki right now."

Then Sora,Kairi,and Riku's mother left the room,leaving the room to our selfs.


	8. Kaoru Vs Riku Yuuki Vs Sexeh Bod

Love:Kaori Vs. Riku;Yuuki Vs. Sexeh Bod

When I saw that everyone was gone,I knew that the worst is coming...

"So,Yuuki,what do you want to do now?"

"I really don't know.."

Riku looked at me,waiting for an answer,til he stood up.

"Man,forget this,I'm leaving.I'm not gonna wait forever til you answer!"

He walked out of the room.Hmph!Boys!So impatient!

Finally I was alone.I took a drawing book from a drawer next to the bed.I like to draw when no one is around.I started to draw a picture of Kaori. Anime form!Yeah!she looked pretty cool.I heard the door open,so I closed the book and put it in the drawer.

"Hey,Yuuki,You're mom asked what you want for lunch."Kaori asked as she entered.

"Oh,um anythings fine!"I nervously laughed.

She glared at me."…Whatever…"then left me alone in my room.

PHEEW!

Then the the door opened again. I quickly straighten up.

"Yuuki?"This time,it was Riku.

"Yeah?"

"Um…H-How's your leg?"He asked.Some reason I felt like he was slighty blushing.

"Uh,great,I guess…"

It was quiet for a moment.

After a minute or two I saw Riku about to say something til a voice said,"Yuuki,Riku,Dinner!"

It was Riku's mom.

Riku stuck his head out the door.

"Coming!"He yelled,then glance back at me.

"Need help getting downstairs?"

I hestitated."Um,s-sure…"

Riku surprisingly picked me up and carried me in his arms.

When we were going downstairs,everyone glanced at us.

Kairi and Sora snickered,while Kaori sighed and said,"Get a room…"

I blushed as everyone laughed.Riku grew in fury.

"Whatever,Kaori.We don't need a room,"Riku threw me on the couch while he walked over to Kaoru in rage."We got a one hell of a room right here."

Kaori glared at him."What the fuck are you saying!You CAN NOT have s-"

"Hold it!"Riku's mother yelled,making everyone look at her.

"We can't have that language here!"

"Yes ma'am…"Riku and Kaori said,glaring at each other.

At the dinner table

Right side:Riku and Me

Left side:Sora and Kairi

Bottom:Riku's Mother

Top:Kaori

Dinner Turned Out

Quiet

Suddenly,Riku glared at Kaori.Kaori glared back for a moment and then looked at me.

She whispered,

"I don't know why you even like this geek.You certainly have bad take,girl."

I felt my face turned red.As soon as Riku saw this,he stood up for me and said,

"I can't believe this Kaori.People have their opinions.If she likes me,that's ok,it's her opinion.It's like Kairi liking Sora,or Tidus liking Selphie.People have different opinions."

Everyone looked at Riku in amazement.My face got more red as they turned to me.

"Riku's completely right!"Sora said,making everyone look at him."People do have they're own opinion."

Everyone stared at him and said nothing.He felt embarrassed and sat down.

The rest of the dinner was quiet.

"Thank you for the dinner."Kairi said delightful as everyone was leaving.

"It was delious!"

"Thank you,Kairi."Riku's mother smiled.

Everyone waved good bye and went off.Before Kaori left,she whispered to me.

"I don't think you should date him.Really.I see him as a mean old guy.If you don't watch out,he could abuse you.Worse is rape you.I'd look out if I was you.."She waved goodbye and left to her house.

I don't think Riku heard her,but he didn't,I don't think.

I thought about this while I was on our beds.They were now pushed together.

"Night,Yuuki."Riku said closing his eyes.

I didn't answer.I was thinking about what Kaori said.

"Yuuki?Yuuki,you there?"Riku asked.

"Oh,uh,night,Riku."

Hmm…Riku thought as Yuuki turn your back on him.

Next Morning

Yuuki opened her eyes to the blinding sun.She rolled onto her back and put her arm on her head,wiping the sweat off of it.Ahh,dang..So hot…Huh?

She froze as she finally notice that someone's arm was wrapped around her chest.

"PERV!"She slapped Riku and jumped off the bed.

"What the f-!"Riku yelped as he rubbed his face.

"What was that for?"That was some way to wake up!ughh..

"I don't need any love affections going on,ok?"Yuuki pouted and crossed her arms.

"You were hugging me as I slept."

"Wha?Oh,that.Sorry."Riku said embarrassed."I do that sometimes."

"Whatever.Get ready and go to breakfast."Yuuki said as she fixed the the bed.

"Ok."Riku started to take off his shirt and searched for another.

"Kya!"Yuuki blushed,putting a towel over Riku's chest.

"You do know I'm in the room,right!"

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh,Yuuki…You've seen me with no shirt all the time!Sora too,whenever we go swimming."

"Well,yeah,but I know you were about to take off your shorts too."Yuuki pouted,taking back the towel and set it back in the drawer.

"Yeah,of course I would."Riku smirked and started to pulled down his shorts,revealing his boxers.

Yuuki sheild her eyes."Kyaa!Riku!"Yuuki once again,blushed a deep red.

"Stop playing games with me!"

Riku chuckled."Heh.Whatever."Riku went over to his drawer and got out a pair of trousers.

"Your easy to fool,ya know that,Yuuki?"

"Yeah,Whatever…"Yuuki said,walking in the bathroom in their room.She closed the door,leaving the Riku to himself.

Riku put a ear to the door of the bathroom.He heard shuffling and water running.

"Safe."Riku whispered to himself.He opened a drawer and got out a notebook that said in the front,'Yuuki's Drawing Book!'.

"Lessee her latest drawings.."He turned a few pages and stoped to look at a picture of a sunset she drew."Wow,she draws better then I thought."He turned the page and found himself at a picture of him,winking with no shirt on.He laughed."Wow,a fantasy picture of me,eh?Gotta try that and see her reaction.."He turned another page and saw Kaori."Heh,I'd like to draw a mustache on her,but Yuuki would be mad."He turned,yet,another page and found no drawings.He shrugged and turned to the first picture.It was a picture of a Paopu fruit tree.A ugly one."Hey,she improved.Good job,Yuuki."He continued til he heard the water stopped in the bathroom.He quickly shut the notebook and put it back in the drawer.

He started to pretend that he didn't do anything but got ready by brushing his hair.

Yuuki opened the door,and saw him brushing his hair and raised a eyebrow….Fehh..

Disclaimer:I'm sorry I updated soooo late!I've been busy on forums,AIM (My screenname is HikaRiku if you'd like to IM me),and others.But while you're here,Please Review!


	9. The Secret

Disclaimer:…..I own this fic,Yuuki,and (My friend's character in the story)Kaori ,and yet not the other characters..this sucks…;-;

.: Love:The Secret:.

"Time for breakfast!"Yuuki heard Riku's mother cry.

"Coming!"Riku and Yuuki yelled back.

"Hey,Riku,can you pass me the brush?"Yuuki asked,looking for a hair bow.

"Yeah."Riku tosses the brush.Yuuki attempted to get the brush,but she missed."Heh.Loser."Riku chuckled as he started out the door.

"Shut up,Riku.."She snarled as she brushed her hair.

When she entered the room,she saw Riku and his mother talking to each other.Riku argued,"But she doesn't like cats!She likes r-""SHHH!She's in the room!"

Riku turned and saw Yuuki and went pale."Ehehe,how's it going,Yuuki?"

"What do I like?"Yuuki asked,confused as she saw they were hiding something.

"Ur,um,you like pancakes!"Riku's mother quickly placed 4 pancakes on Yuuki's plate.

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and took a bite of her blueberry pancakes.

After breakfast,she started out the door.

"Whelp,I'm going to Sora's.Ja."She called out as she walked outside.

Riku sneaked to the door and saw her walk to the beach house."Ok,coast is clear!"

"Or is it?"Yuuki appears behind him."AHHHHHHHHH!A GHOST!"

Yuuki slapped Riku on the side of his head."Baka!I'm real!"

"Rigghhtt….."Riku rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am.Remember?You peed in your pants when you were 7 years old!"Yuuki stuck her tongue out.

Riku blushed bright red."Hey!"

"Hey,it's true Riku."

"Yeah,like when we had that beach party for my birthday last year and your top fell off!"Riku laughed.

Yuuki blushed a deep red."Yeah,so?"

Riku's mother giggled."Oh dear,how true.."

"Yeah,but I can tell now that you've inproved.."Riku smirked but a sudden slap on his cheek changed his expression."Hey!"

"Pervert….."

.:§(-)§:.

Disclaimer:Um,I'm sowwie if it's a short fanfiction and you waited so long and all…I type slow and I have a life to attend…Gomen!Please Review!(By the way,about that picture above…I don't have curly hair.;;)


	10. Will You Go Out With Me?

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but myself and this watch I'm wearing...Oo,and it's 4:03 by the way. 0

I'd also like to say hi to Andy!So um...Hi! 0

The story MUST go on!strikes a pose

.:Love:Will you...Go out will me:.

"You got everything ready?"Riku's mother asked as she started putting on the strawberries on the huge delicious marble cake.

"Yes,ready,"Kairi smiled as she just finished putting helium in the last and final balloon."Hopefully Riku has everything planned out great..."

Flashback

"Yuuki,can I speak to you?For a second?"Riku asked as she was drawing on the ground.

"Uh,sure."Yuuki sat up and wiped the sand off her shorts.

They both smiled as they were walking and talked about the old days.

"Hehe,remember when we were 9 and Sora got stung by a jellyfish,and Kairi suggested for you to pee on it?"Yuuki faintly laughed at the thought.

"Eh heh,yeah..."Riku slightly turned red."That was wasn't as funny as you think it is.."

"Yes it is."Yuuki giggled.

"No it isn't."Riku shot back.

"bakasaysnani?"Yuuki quickly responded.

"Nani?"Riku questioned.

Yuuki chuckled."Baka..."

Riku rolled his eyes and sat on the Paopu tree."Here."He reached out his hand,letting Yuuki's soft hand grab it for support and also sat next to him.

"Wow,the sunset looks more beautiful today then usual."She smiled.

"Yeah.."Riku responded,"Almost as beautiful as you..."

She stopped breathing._What..did he say?_ "Ahem,sorry,I didn't quite hear you well...What was that?"

Riku turned to her and cupped her face with his hand."I said that the sunset is almost as beautiful as you..."He smiled and looked into her light blue eyes.

"Yuuki..Will you...Go out will me?"

She froze._Go out...with Riku? _"Umm..."She blushed."I...I suppose.."

"Great!"He scooched back where he was."Meet you at this Paopu tree in 30 minutes.Ja Ne!"He jumped off the Paopu tree and ran off.

: 30 minutes later.. : 

Yuuki sat on the Paopu tree,wearing her favorite blue dress.

"Ugh...He is soo late..Typical Riku.."She sighed.

"Eheh,sorry,Yuuki..."A voice answered from behind.

"Whoa!"Yuuki yelped and fell to the ground.

"Need help there..."Riku suddenley blushed when he reached his hand down for hers."..Miss Purple Panties?"

Blushing,Yuuki took his hand but slapped him anyways."Such a Pervert.."

"It's not my fault!You showed my your panties on my own!Oww!What was that for?"Riku whimpered.

Yuuki pouted."It's wasn't _my _fault!You scared me!"

"Anyways..."Riku took Yuuki's hand once again."Let's started this date,shall we?"

"Whatever..."She mumbled.

"Oh! And here's your flowers.."Riku smiled,giving her a dozen of carnation with a mixture of roses.

"Oh,uh...Thank you.."She turned pink."That's..sweet of you.."turned away,trying to run from the embarrassment inside.

"Anything for you,my darling."He gave her a slight kiss.

Instead of yelling at him as she usually have done,she blushed more and held his hand more tighter.

There's more Flashbacks!I made it longer then usual. But the next chapter is about the date,so it's probably going to be short.It's kinda getting late and I need to finish homework and take a 30 minutes shower!

Please ReView!


	11. The Unsuspected Surprise

Love:The Unsuspected Surprise

Disclaimer : Hello,as you can see, the name says that I don't own...anything. Except this!shows Kingdom Hearts game Riku is soooo mine!glomps Riku plush doll -

The Unsuspected Surprise

Yuuki's POV

"Soo..Where are you taking me?"I asked as I romed freely blind-folded.

"I can't tell you y-WATCH-"CRASH,"out!"A hand reached out and held on to me as I embarrassedly laughed."You ok?"The male voice worriedly asked.

I started to take off the blindfold."Y-yeah..."

"NOO!" Screamed the voice." Don't!"

"Nani!"I quickly stopped and felt worried." What happened?"

"We're not there yet. Don't worry. We're close. Very close. "He and I walked a couple steps.

"Ok,we're here."

animed fall "NANI!"I yelled.

He laughed."Just take off the blindfold.."

With anticipation,she pulled off the blindfold and only to see the beach.

"Ehh?"Yuuki raised an eyebrow. _What the hell! _She really wanted to say.

All she saw was the Paopu fruit tree.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Riku smiled. "But…Isn't this what we see everyday?" Yuuki pouted,as she was disappointed in what she saw…everyday..

"But look at the beautiful sky and the Paopu fruits are ripe now.Only the best on one day,and that's today."Riku held on Yuuki's hand and pulled her up on the tree. _Actually,I don't have that much money to have a real romantic dinner…_He nervously laughed.

Yuuki stared at him. "…What?" "Nothing,my dear…"

"Ehh? My dear? When was I ever your dear? And when was I ever yours at all?"Yuuki confusingly asked. Riku raised his head and closed his eyes."Oh,nothing.."

"Come on,tell me!" Yuuki whined,not noticing she was scooting closer to him.

Riku layed his whole back on the tree and put his hands behind his head. "Oh,it's nothing you need to know right now.."

"C'mon,Riku!" She moved a bit closer.

"Nope."

"Rikkkkkkkuuuu!" She whined.

"No way."

Yuuki pouted. "Fine then. I'll force you!" She pinned him on the tree.

Riku grinned. _Ehh?Don't tell me…_Yuuki thought,but saw Riku's plan. Before she could do anything,she was too late. Riku moved only a inch and set her falling,only to land on Riku. "Ahh!" Yuuki screamed,and held on something tight to keep her from falling. She opened her eyes,to see only aqua colored eyes. Before she could do stand,she was held closer to her one and only,to feel his heartbeat against hers.Riku hugged her tightly.

"Riku…I-"

"Yuuki,don't say anything." Riku softly said in her ear, "Let me saver this moment.."

Somehow,her arms swept across Riku's back to hug him.She had no control of them.

"Yuuki.." Riku softly pulled her away and looked into her blue eyes. "I...I love you.." He pulled out a ripe Paopu fruit and held it infront of her.

Yuuki froze. There,in Riku's arms,feeling his heart beat,he told her his feelings. She knew he liked her,but... She never expected him to tell her..that-that he loved her.Love... It's a strong word.. The real question was...Did she love him back?

Riku's face sadded a bit. "Do...you have the same feelings..for me?"

"I..." Yuuki started, "I...don't have time for this!" Yuuki sat up and jumped off the Paopu tree. She ran..ran as fast as she could,almost tripping.

_Why? Why ,Riku! I can't take love! I don't need this feelings now! Not now!_ Tears streamed as she came to her door. She tries to wiggle the doorknob,but it was locked,so she rang to doorbell.

A couple of whispers she heard,but everything else was quiet. Then there was a click. It was the lock. "Come on innnn!" a voice said,sounding like a gamehost. "Shut up Sora!" another said,followed by hushes.

Yuuki opened the door and nearly jumped at the very loud,

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthda-Oh my god! What happened?"They asked,seeing tears staining her cheeks.

HikaRiku: Thank you for Reading my Fanfiction!Please R+R!


End file.
